


your waking wet dream from a nightmare

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magazine from Momoi stayed in his bag for two days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your waking wet dream from a nightmare

There were few things Kuroko felt some shame about: loss, at first, was one of them, and maturity and all of its complications.

The magazine from Momoi stayed in his bag for two days. On the third, he pulled it out: he unrolled it and flattened it with his palm. It took a brief moment of indecision before he opened it -- this fear, he could not voice nor place.

Splayed out on glossy pages, Kise was bright, indomitable. With half-lidded eyes, he invited the touch; fingers sticky with perspiration and desire skimmed across the page, wanting. When Kuroko touched himself, trembling, all he could think of was Kise's tie, damp from his mouth. His suit that fit with a strange severity, all clean lines and sleek angles. It was easy to want this man, this stranger, far easier than to be his friend.

On Monday, Kuroko put the magazine beside Momoi's bag. Carefully, he set the cover face down; like all bad days, Kise clung to his side and sighed.

"I'm so tired," he complained. "I spent the whole night redoing a shoot because someone screwed up the lighting."

"Good morning," said Momoi, not even bothering to hide her things, to Kuroko's internal horror. "You didn't have to come to practice, you know."

"Then I'd miss seeing Kurokochi's face," Kise teased. His mouth was warm against Kuroko's ear. Kuroko touched the back of his neck, suddenly conscious.

"Mm," said Kuroko, taking a step forward; he pulled away.

Kise looked at his hands a little frustrated, a little annoyed, but it passed, quickly, when he saw Momoi pick up the magazine. Kise bent lower, to peer at the back cover. "Ah-- hey! I remember this!"

"You looked great, didn't he, Kuroko-kun?" Momoi snuck a look at Kuroko, sly, expectant.

Kise bit his lip. Kuroko followed the dip of his skin, his teeth, pointed and white. He looked away.

"It was okay," said Kuroko, weakly.

Kise smiled at him, relieved. "You think so?"

"Yes," said Kuroko.

He would never know exactly how much Kuroko meant it.

 


End file.
